Mass Effect 4: le secret des pyramides
by kermitte1982
Summary: Ce roman est le tome 2 de Mass Effect 4. L'histoire se déroule juste à la fin du premier tome, lorsque Shepard et son équipage repartent pour de nouvelles aventures. Des secrets en lien avec les Trorien ont été découverts dans les pyramides d'Egypte et une course contre la montre s'engage entre Shepard et un ancien ennemi. Que vont-ils découvrir?
1. Chapter 1

Dans les bas quartiers de Vancouver, au milieu d'immeubles partiellement éventrés, voire carrément effondrés, se dressait une vieille bâtisse partiellement en ruine. Les fenêtres qui avaient volés en éclat pendant la guerre n'avaient toujours pas été remplacées et mis à part les routes qui avaient été déblayées après le cataclysme, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Faute de moyens, le gouvernement avait décidé de le laisser à l'abandon et l'endroit était devenu le repère des criminels et des laissés-pour-compte. C'est dans ce lieu qu'avait choisi de s'installer Pitney For, un petit Volus débrouillard, tour à tour prêteur sur gage et informateur. Ancien agent du Courtier de l'Ombre, il travaillait désormais à son compte, sous couvert de ses activités officielles. Ce jour-là, elles tournaient au ralenti car il se passait en ville un événement d'une grande importance, le mariage en grande pompe du sauveur de l'humanité. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas été invité et en profitait pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers. Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée de sa boutique, là où il n'y avait pas si longtemps se trouvait encore son employé. A peine eut-il le temps de se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait, que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Apparut alors Aria T'Locke, la célèbre reine pirate.

\- La reine pirate en personne ! s'exclama le petit Volus. Vous m'avez donc retrouvé ! Moi qui croyais avoir trouvé la planque idéale ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- J'ai besoin d'informations…et des bonnes, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez frappé à la bonne porte. Que voulez-vous savoir ? Et combien êtes-vous prête à mettre pour cette info ?

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai oublié ta petite trahison.

\- Mais…

\- Tu m'as vendu à Shepard et elle a fait capoter toute mon affaire. Donc, en échange de ta vie, tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir.

\- A ce rythme-là, je vais faire faillite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes entre tes dents, sale petit escroc ?

\- Rien. Vos désirs sont des ordres. Alors, quels genres d'informations il vous faut?

\- Rien de bien compliqué, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte, lui dit-elle sur un ton froid. Je veux savoir où Shepard a été envoyée en mission, j'ai un petit cadeau à lui remettre en main propre.

\- Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour le savoir. L'Alliance sait garder ses secrets.

\- Tu as vingt-quatre heures, pas une minute de plus. Sinon, et bien…soit à l'heure, ça vaudra mieux... pour toi bien sûr !

Elle émit un petit rire diabolique et sortit en claquant la porte, le laissant dans son fauteuil, perplexe. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, mais il savait que s'il échouait, il ne ferait pas de vieux os. Il se pencha sur son ordinateur et commença à pirater le système informatique de l'alliance. Un Quarien serait bien plus efficace que moi ! vociféra-t-il. Ha, pourquoi n'en ai-je pas dans mes employés !

Quelques kilomètres plus à l'ouest, à une centaine de mètres sous la surface, se trouvait la nouvelle base secrète d'Aria. C'était un ancien bunker, érigé pendant la grande guerre qui avait vu s'affronter l'univers tout entier et les Moissonneurs. L'entrée se faisait par un immeuble situé deux rues plus loin, pour plus de discrétion et deux Krogan montaient la garde. L'un d'eux la salua avec respect mais Aria rétorqua : « Oui, oui, faites juste votre boulot ! Au diable les civilités ! » Elle longea plusieurs couloirs, descendit quelques escaliers et entra dans une pièce sombre. Là, elle se laissa tomber sur son divan et alluma son holo-télé. Le volume était assez bas et elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Soudain, une information la fit se redresser, au moment où la présentatrice qui commentait la rediffusion du mariage de Shepard annonça qu'elle venait de monter à bord du Normandy, après avoir quitté précipitamment l'église. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'avoir devant elle une légende vivante et était ravie de son dernier salut à la foule… Aria, elle, retenait sa colère :

\- Profites-en tant que tu le peux, ma chère. Je te réserve une petite surprise dont moi seule ait le secret. Tu vas regretter de t'être mêlée de mes affaires.

\- … Retraçons l'histoire exceptionnelle de cette femme…

\- Rrrr, saleté d'humains, se mit-elle à vociférer. Tout était plus tranquille quand ils n'étaient pas là. Et me voilà coincée sur leur planète. Je dois suivre les travaux du professeur Erissart d'un peu plus près si je veux avoir une chance de retourner sur Thessia un de ces jours. Mais pour l'heure, je dois m'occuper de cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Et se tournant vers la porte : « Krank ! Amène-toi, il me faut un verre. »

Le Krogan entra précipitamment et bruyamment dans la pièce, le précieux breuvage à la main.

\- Tenez chef. Du nouveau ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa boisson.

\- Oui…elle est maligne mais heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas la seule à lui en vouloir. Cerberus, tu connais ?

\- Oui, des empêcheurs de tourner en rond qui veulent ériger la race humaine au-dessus de toutes les autres ! s'exclama-t-il en grognant. J'en ai affronté quelques-uns par le passé ! Heureusement, cette organisation n'existe plus.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes ! Elle existe toujours. Moins de membres, certes, mais toujours la même fougue et surtout, toujours le même intérêt pour Shepard !

\- Vous voulez faire alliance avec eux ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais, ils ont tué votre fille, vous ont volé Omega, tourné en ridicule…

\- Je sais tout ça, lui répondit-elle en chassant ses paroles d'un geste. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte ! Mais pour le moment, il me faut des alliés, et je ne vois qu'eux d'assez malin pour réussir ma vengeance. Et puis, mieux vaut me débarrasser du plus gênant en premier, il me sera d'autant plus facile de les éliminer définitivement une fois Shepard hors course, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour les contacter ?

\- For ! Ce petit avorton va m'aider. Retourne à ton poste, je dois faire une course !

Elle se leva et posa son verre sur un petit guéridon puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Les deux Krogan la saluèrent et de nouveau balaya leur geste d'un revers de main. Elle partit en direction des bas quartiers de Vancouver, là où se trouvait le bureau de Pitney For. Le standardiste se remettait doucement de sa rencontre avec la reine pirate, lorsque celle-ci fit de nouveau irruption. Il bondit hors de sa chaise et alla se cacher sous son bureau, comme un enfant tremblant de peur dans le noir.

\- Il est dans son bureau ?, lui demanda-t-elle plus par politesse que par véritable besoin.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle traversa rapidement la pièce et trouva le Volus penché sur son ordinateur. Celui-ci sursauta à sa vue :

\- Hé, vous m'aviez donné vingt-quatre heures !

\- Du calme, lui dit-elle, c'est pas cette info que je suis venue chercher. Tu te souviens de Cerberus ?

\- Cerberus, oui, le groupe pro humain.

\- Eh bien, il se dit qu'il serait en train de se reconstruire. Je veux un max d'infos sur cette affaire. Et n'oublie pas. Ton temps est compté.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, le faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter.

\- Allez mon vieux, au boulot. Cette info va être facile à trouver ! Une chance qu'elle ne soit pas protégée par l'Alliance ! Il pianota sur son ordinateur et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Bingo, j'ai trouvé ! Tiens, tiens, Aria avait raison. Cerberus est bel et bien en train de se reconstruire. Voyons, quel est le nom de leur nouveau chef ? Petrovsky Oleg, recherché activement par le gouvernement pour terrorisme aggravé ! Voilà qui devrait faire plaisir à Aria.

Il téléchargea les informations qu'il avait pu trouver sur ce type et son organisation sur un disque. Il ne restait plus qu'à les envoyer à l'intéressée. Il appuya alors sur un bouton :

\- Eros, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur For ?

\- Envoyez un coursier chez Aria. J'ai un petit colis à lui remettre. Je vous envoie ses coordonnées.

\- Très bien, Monsieur !

Pendant ce temps, Aria était retournée chez elle et attendait des nouvelles avec impatience. Elle entendit un double « bip », signe qu'un nouveau message venait d'arriver. Elle le lit rapidement et se dit pour elle-même que Pitney n'était pas si incompétent finalement. Elle se tourna alors vers la porte et cria :

\- Krank, viens ici !

\- Oui chef, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- For nous envoie un coursier avec des infos importantes. Va l'attendre, mais ne fait pas de vagues ! Il ne faudrait pas attirer l'attention sur nous !

\- A vos ordres !

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, puis le Krogan réapparut, un disque à la main.

\- Tenez ! lui dit-il en lui tendant le précieux objet.

\- Merci, tu peux y aller ! Elle inséra le disque dans un lecteur et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Par la déesse, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ne me dites pas que c'est cet enfoiré qui tire les ficelles maintenant ? Passé ce moment de stupeur, elle se reprit et se dit qu'elle se chargerait de lui le moment venu. Pour l'heure, c'est de lui dont elle avait besoin. Elle se leva et prépara un holo à l'attention de Petrovsky :

\- « Oleg Petrovsky ! Ici Aria, vous vous souvenez de moi je suppose ? Je sais que c'est vous qui dirigez maintenant Cerberus, depuis le décès de l'Homme Trouble. » Elle esquissa un sourire, et après une petite pause, histoire de lui laisser le temps de comprendre à qui il avait à faire, reprit sans autre forme de procès. « Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Félicitation pour cette promotion et cette magnifique évasion. Vous avez fait du chemin depuis notre rencontre sur Oméga, la base que vous m'avez volé. Mais soit, ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous contacte. Shepard. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? Cette garce nous a fait du tort à tous les deux, et je suis sûre que comme moi, vous aimeriez lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. C'est bien comme ça que vous dites, vous, les humains. Elle m'a volé quelque chose de très important et vous a fait emprisonner. On pourrait s'entraider, faire cause commune contre elle, qu'en dites-vous ? Si mon offre vous intéresse, envoyez-moi votre réponse sans tarder. Nous fixerons un rendez-vous. »

Elle coupa l'enregistrement et appuya sur le bouton pour l'envoyer via un canal sécurisé. Voilà qui est fait, se félicita-t-elle. Espérons qu'il ne tarde pas à me répondre.


	2. Chapter 2

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, sur le Normandy, Shepard tenait un discours sur le pont. Son mariage avait été écourté et elle et son équipage avaient dû se changer pour revêtir leur uniforme réglementaire. Dans le cockpit, Joker sifflotait tout en écoutant son message, diffusé dans les haut-parleurs. Le silence se fit dans les couloirs du vaisseau, le mess, les quartiers d'équipage et tous écoutèrent le discours de l'Amiral.

\- Mes amis, tout d'abord, merci d'être venus à la cérémonie. Désolée que vous n'ayez pas pu assister au repas, la pièce montée était à tomber.

Des rires se firent entendre mais elle continua, impassible.

\- Après une semaine de sursis, nous avons reçu un nouvel ordre de mission de l'Amiral Hackett. Il nous demande de nous rendre en Egypte, où des tensions commencent à apparaître, notamment autour des trois pyramides. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'après notre retour, et grâce à Liara, des fouilles ont été mises en place à Gizeh afin de découvrir des vestiges et peut être de la technologie trorienne. Des groupes dissidents veulent s'approprier leurs secrets et tuent quiconque veut s'approcher du site de fouille. Nous devons donc y mettre bon ordre. Ceci est une mission de routine mes amis, et avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons continuer ce que nous avons commencé ce matin.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans tout le vaisseau. Shepard éteignit le micro et alla nourrir ses poissons. Son hamster la regardait à travers les barreaux de sa cage attendant lui aussi d'être nourri. Kaidan entra alors dans la pièce accompagné de Liara. Tous deux avaient l'air soucieux.

\- Hum hum ! toussa Kaidan. Shepard, tu es occupée?

\- Ha, Kaidan, Liara! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Liara a regardé les images satellites du site où l'on va et ce qu'elle a vu est assez inquiétant, lâcha-t-il, l'air sombre.

\- En effet, Shepard, enchérit Liara, c'est un peu plus alarmant que ce que laissait entendre l'Amiral.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Regardez mon omnitech, dit Liara en lui tendant son appareil. J'ai zoomé un maximum pour avoir un meilleur aperçu des forces que l'on va devoir affronter. Et je ne pense pas que vous allez aimer ce que vous allez voir.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Encore eux ?, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Elle regardait attentivement le groupe d'hommes armés qui montaient la garde devant la pyramide de Khéops quand arriva un homme habillé différemment, et qui semblait être leur chef.

\- Et là ! s'exclama Shepard. Me dites pas que cet enfoiré a pris du galon ! Je savais que j'aurai dû le buter !

\- Désolé Shepard, mais je crois bien que si. Il semble qu'il ait pris leur tête, à un moment où l'organisation était en plein conflit interne, confirma Kaidan.

\- Ce qui est bizarre, en revanche, se demanda-elle, c'est que s'il est bien le nouveau chef de Cerberus, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? L'Homme Trouble n'avait pas pour habitude de se rendre directement sur place.

\- Nouveau patron, nouvelles règles ! s'amusa Kaidan.

\- Non, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre, renchérit Shepard. Quand je l'ai croisé sur Oméga il était Général. Puis il a été arrêté et remis à l'Alliance. Son procès n'a malheureusement jamais eu lieu puisque les Moissonneurs nous sont tombés dessus et qu'il en a profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le chef d'une organisation criminelle aussi développée, même amputée d'une partie de ses factions, doit savoir qu'il est préférable de rester dans l'ombre, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre sécurité. Comme le Courtier, il se doit d'être discret afin que personne, pas même ses hommes, ne sachent qui il est réellement. S'il est présent sur ce site, c'est que nous avons affaire à du très lourd.

\- Vous pensez comme moi commandant ? s'inquiéta Liara.

\- Si vous pensez que c'est parce qu'il a trouvé ce que les équipes scientifiques recherchent depuis une semaine, alors oui, je pense comme vous.

\- Shepard, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Kaidan d'un air grave.

\- Ce qu'on a toujours fait. On fonce dans le tas et on fait le ménage ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Un grésillement se fit entendre sur le bureau de Shepard et une annonce de joker vint interrompre la conversation. Ils se retournèrent en direction du bureau.

\- Commandant, nous serons sur le site dans 5 minutes. Pour ne pas nous faire repérer, je suggère de poser le Normandy dans le désert à 1 km des pyramides et de continuer le chemin dans le Mako flambant neuf que l'Alliance vous a offert comme cadeau de mariage.

Shepard se dirigea vers le bureau et appuya sur une touche pour pouvoir lui répondre :

\- Bonne idée Joker ! On se prépare.

Elle coupa la communication et ouvrit le canal des annonces du vaisseau :

\- Départ pour le site dans 5 minutes ! Garrus, rendez-vous dans le hangar. Les autres, restez à vos postes et tenez-vous prêts en cas d'attaque !

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'elle remarqua que Kaidan et Liara n'avaient pas bougé.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Une invitation ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Heu non, bredouilla Kaidan. Désolé Shepard, je ne sais plus où j'avais la tête !

\- Vous aussi Liara, vous venez avec nous. Nous aurons besoin d'une spécialiste.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, ils attendirent en silence que l'appareil atteigne le hangar. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils se rendirent compte que Garrus était déjà là, près de l'armurerie.

\- Ha, Shepard, c'est vous. Dites donc, l'Alliance a bien bossé. Je suis comme un gosse dans un magasin de jouets la veille de Noël. Je ne sais pas quoi prendre, tout me fait envie !

\- Prenez le M-98 Veuve, lui suggéra Kaidan.

\- Bonne idée, dit-il en souriant, ce sera comme ci Légion était encore des nôtres ! Un voile passa devant son visage qui redevint très vite souriant. Puis levant son arme comme on lève un verre, il s'écria : « A la tienne, Légion ! »

\- Allez, on se bouge le cul ! enchaîna Shepard. Ils vont pas nous attendre éternellement ! Je veux la peau de ce fumier et savoir ce qu'il fout là.

Garrus courut vers le Mako et Kaidan prit le M-99 Saber qui se trouvait sur la table. Liara et Shepard étaient déjà montées à l'intérieur et les attendaient. Une fois tout le monde assis, Joker ouvrit la porte du hangar et le Mako sortit du Normandy.

\- Bonne chance ! Terminé !

Le Mako se trouvait maintenant dans le désert du Sahara. Il n'y avait que du sable à perte de vue et au loin se dessinaient les silhouettes des pyramides de Gizeh, Khéops, Khéphren et Mykérinos. L'air ondulait sous l'effet de la chaleur le rendant presque irrespirable. Mais le véhicule tout terrain n'en avait que faire et traça son chemin à travers le désert en direction du site de fouille. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de celui-ci, les palissades entourant le campement des scientifiques commencèrent à apparaître. Un peu plus au nord, on distinguait maintenant très nettement les grandes pyramides et le Sphinx qui en gardait l'entrée. Le Mako s'arrêta à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un bivouac fantôme. Rien ne bougeait, si ce n'est la toile des tentes sous l'effet du vent chaud du désert. Garrus, kaidan, Liara et Shepard descendirent du véhicule et s'approchèrent d'une des tentes.

\- Ce silence me fait froid dans le dos, prononça Kaidan d'un ton grave. Remarque, avec la chaleur qui fait ici ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Encore en train de vous plaindre lieutenant? plaisanta Liara. Sur Novéria il faisait trop froid, et là il fait trop chaud ? Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une petite nature !

\- C'est Lieutenant-Colonel maintenant! répondit-il un peu vexé.

\- Shepard, venez voir ça ! l'interpella Garrus. Des traces de sang. Et elles vont toutes dans la direction de ce bâtiment là-bas.

\- Du sang dans le sable ? s'étonna Liara. Comment c'est possible, avec le vent, elles ne devraient pas apparaître, même si elles étaient fraîches.

\- Les palissades les auront protégés du vent, avança Shepard sans grande certitude.

Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait Garrus, regarda le sang séché sur les tentes et leva la tête en direction de l'Est. Elle leva le poing pour faire signe à son équipe de ne plus bouger et de se taire, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment en question. A mesure qu'elle approchait, une forte odeur commença à se faire sentir et elle dut mettre son casque pour s'en protéger. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture mais la porte semblait coincée. Elle recula alors pour lancer Projection. La porte fut délogée de ses gonds et alla s'écraser plus loin. Des cadavres en état de décomposition avancée tombèrent par l'ouverture et le reste de l'équipe dut remettre son casque pour se protéger de l'odeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Kaidan, nauséeux. C'est qui ces types ?

\- Les scientifiques envoyés par l'Alliance pour étudier la zone, répondit doucement Liara en baissant la tête.

\- Cerberus…, murmura Garrus dans ses dents.

\- Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air, rétorqua Shepard, écœurée par l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Poussez-vous, il faut les brûler avant qu'une épidémie se propage, dit-elle avant de lancer Incinération dans le container.

\- Un peu radical, non ? demanda Kaidan.

\- Que vos âmes reposent en paix. On vous vengera, déclara Liara la tête baissée en guise de recueillement. Puis redressant la tête, elle ajouta : Shepard a raison. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, nous aurions tous pu être contaminé par des germes vivants sur les cadavres.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Garrus.

\- On les défonce ! rétorqua Shepard.

\- Une stratégie commandant ? reprit-il.

\- Le Sphinx devrait être une bonne couverture. Après, tout dépend de leur nombre.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et se dirigèrent vers l'imposante statue de lion à tête humaine. La grande pyramide se trouvait à environ 500 mètres droit devant lui. L'équipe se cacha derrière, de façon à pouvoir voir sans être vu.

\- Incroyable ! s'extasia Liara. Cette statue a beau être âgée de 4000 ans et avoir subi plusieurs guerres, elle est toujours intacte et fascinante. C'est un peu comme si ce Sphinx montait la garde. Et dire que c'est les Trorien qui l'ont construit.

\- C'est intéressant Liara, mais vous vous extasierez plus tard sur ce chef d'œuvre, répondit Shepard passablement impatiente. Garrus, dites-moi ce que vous voyez dans votre lunette.

Garrus se mit en position de sniper et regarda dans le viseur. Trois hommes montent la garde, lui répondit-il. Aucun signe de Petrovsky ou d'autres membres de Cerberus. Ils doivent penser qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre.

\- Oui, ben on va leur montrer qu'ils ont tort, s'amusa kaidan.

\- Du calme, déclara Shepard. une fois ces gardes mis hors course, il faudra s'attendre à une forte résistance à l'intérieur. Kaidan, il va falloir me couvrir, au cas où. Je vais me rapprocher pour pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs. Liara, restez proche de Garrus, je vais avoir besoin de vous aussi. Il va falloir être synchro sur ce coup ! S'ils me voient, ils vont me canarder. Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent donner l'alerte. Je me charge de celui de droite, Liara de celui de gauche. Garrus je vous laisse celui du milieu. Mais ne tirez pas avant que je sois en position.

\- Avec plaisir Shepard. Ça faisait longtemps ! répondit –il.

\- Comptez sur moi ! rétorqua Liara à son tour.

Shepard activa son camouflage tactique et partit sur la droite pour se rapprocher de la cible. Liara et Garrus attendaient le signal de Shepard, toujours cachés derrière l'imposante statue. Les gardes plaisantaient sur leur chef et ne faisaient absolument pas attention à eux. Shepard se retourna et fit signe aux autres de se tenir prêt. Avant que les gardes n'aient le temps de réagir, Shepard lança Incinération, tuant le premier garde, pendant que Liara et Garrus tuaient les deux autres, l'une avec déchirure et l'autre d'un tir de sniper dans la tête. La voie étant libre, nos quatre amis se lancèrent à l'assaut de la grande pyramide mais s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée principale afin que Shepard puisse mettre en place une tourelle de garde.

\- Beau travail tout le monde, les félicita Shepard. Net et sans bavure. J'aime ça.

\- Shepard, regardez ces inscriptions sur la porte, prononça Liara en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi, les hiéroglyphes ? Oui, et bien qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Vous pouvez les traduire ?

\- Bien sûr Shepard, répondit-elle. J'ai étudié toutes les écritures primitives relatives à votre espèce. Et puis, si je peux traduire du prothéen, vous imaginez bien que ceux-là ne me poseront pas de souci. Bref, c'est une mise en garde. Du genre, « toi qui entre dans ce tombeau, prends garde à ta vie ». Non, ce qui me laisse perplexe, ce sont ces signes-là, dit-elle en pointant du doigt des glyphes présents sur le mur.

\- Ben quoi, vous ne pouvez pas lire ces hiéroglyphes ?

\- Justement Shepard, ce n'en est pas. Cela dit, j'en ai déjà vu. Dans la base sous-marine des Trorien.

\- Donc, cette mise en garde serait écrite en deux langues ? Comme pour des touristes ? demanda Kaidan, perplexe.

\- Pas pour des touristes, non, corrigea Liara. Plutôt pour des profanateurs. Il doit y avoir des pièges. Mais si Petrovsky est passé avant nous, il a dû en déclencher quelques-uns à lui tout seul. Je crois qu'on devrait s'attendre à trouver des cadavres.

\- Ok, tout le monde. Vous avez entendu Liara, faites gaffe où vous mettez les pieds ! ajouta Shepard. C'est surtout à toi que ça s'adresse Kaidan.

\- Hé ! répondit Kaidan vexé.

Ils entrèrent dans la pyramide, Shepard en tête. Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux et Liara utilisa son omnitech pour scanner les murs autour d'elle. Derrière elle, Garrus était aux aguets tandis que Kaidan fermait la marche. Soudain, il trébucha et s'appuya sur le mur pour se rattraper. Le mur bascula et Kaidan disparut.

\- Hé Kaidan, vous avez rien entendu ? demanda Garrus en se retournant tout à coup. Kaidan ? reprit-il, le cherchant des yeux. Shepard, dit-il enfin, on a un problème !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Et il est où Alenko ?

\- Justement, c'est ça le problème. Il a disparu.

\- Mais…il était derrière vous ! cria Shepard, angoissée. Liara, une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ? demanda-t-elle, après s'être calmée.

\- Eh bien, on est dans une pyramide créée par les Troriens. Il n'y a peut-être pas que des pièges, expliqua timidement Liara.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autres ? s'énerva de nouveau Shepard. Des passages secrets ?

\- Ben oui, justement. Des passages secrets. Cela collerait parfaitement avec leur manière de faire, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Kaidan, où as-tu encore été te fourrer ? se demanda Shepard pour elle-même. Bon, pas le temps de le chercher. Petrovsky a une longueur d'avance sur nous et c'est pas le moment de traîner.

\- Oui, mais pour Kaidan ? demanda Liara. On fait quoi ?

\- C'est un grand garçon, Liara. Où qu'il soit, je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira et qu'il arrivera à nous rejoindre.

\- Si vous le dites, répondit Liara en regardant une dernière fois derrière elle.


	3. Chapter 3: Le passage secret

Kaidan regarda autour de lui sans rien comprendre à ce qui venait de se passer. Il appela les autres, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Seul le silence régnait. Il était dans le noir le plus complet et c'est à peine s'il pouvait voir sa main qu'il agitait frénétiquement devant lui. Heureusement pour lui, les casques de l'Alliance étaient pourvus d'une lampe frontale et il appuya sur un bouton pour la mettre en marche.

\- Bon, je ne sais toujours pas où je me trouve mais au moins j'y vois clair. Enfin, si on peut dire. Allez Kaidan, reprends-toi, dit-il à voix haute pour se donner du courage.

Il regarda autour de lui mais la lumière ne lui renvoyait que les ombres des colonnes qui parcouraient la pièce. Il pouvait cependant affirmer qu'il se trouvait dans une salle assez grande, sans porte apparente, avec en son centre une énorme statue. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait malheureusement voir ce qu'elle représentait. Il n'était jamais venu ici et pourtant cet endroit lui était familier. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans toute la pièce et il entreprit alors de marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivé au pied de la statue, il leva la tête pour distinguer son visage et recula d'un pas. Il ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute que cette pyramide était bien un vestige Trorien. Et pour cause. Cette statue en représentait un. Cela dit, ses vêtements étaient différents de ceux qu'ils portaient lors de leur visite dans leur dôme sous-marin. Il était en effet habillé d'une tunique, comme celles que portaient les pharaons d'Egypte et tenait une boule dans sa main. Kaidan essaya de voir ce qu'elle représentait, mais il était trop petit. Il jura et regretta que Liara ne soit pas là. Elle aurait peut-être pu répondre aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait à ce moment précis. Soudain, un bruit le fit sursauter. Il entendait des bruits de pas. Il se rapprocha d'un des murs et se camoufla dans un coin sombre. Les pas étaient plus proches maintenant, mais il n'aurait su dire s'ils venaient de l'extérieur de la pièce ou s'ils venaient du dessus. – Saloperie d'écho, murmura-t-il. Il attendit donc un moment puis une fois le danger écarté, sortit de sa cachette. Il se surprit à transpirer. Pourtant, il faisait plutôt frais dans cette pièce. Une douleur le prit alors dans la jambe et baissant machinalement la tête pour regarder ce qui la provoquait, il vit avec horreur un scorpion se glisser hors de sa botte. Il était tellement absorbé par les bruits de pas, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la bestiole y pénétrer. Lorsqu'il s'était relevé, elle en avait profité pour le piquer. – Saloperie ! cria-t-il en essayant de l'écraser. Mais le poison commençait à faire effet, rendant sa vision trouble et il perdit l'équilibre. Un genou à terre, il chercha vivement dans ses poches les doses de médi-gel qu'il avait emmené et qui ralentiraient le poison. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il s'adossa au mur et retira sa botte pour pouvoir appliquer le médicament sur la piqûre. La douleur disparut instantanément mais pas les vertiges. Visiblement, cette tactique ne s'avérait payante qu'à moitié. Il passa la main devant ses yeux mais celle-ci était floue. Il ne tarderait pas à perdre la vue s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution. C'est alors qu'un autre bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille. Certes il n'y voyait plus très clair mais son ouïe était encore intacte. Il distingua vaguement une ombre au fond de la pièce, là où l'obscurité était la plus complète. Elle semblait se déplaçait lentement, comme si elle prenait son temps. Un bruissement l'accompagnait, comme un bout de tissu qui traîne par terre. Il commença à paniquer et essaya de se remettre debout, sans succès. Il était maintenant coincé avec une créature inconnue, dans une pièce secrète où personne ne penserait jamais à le chercher et blessé. Pour couronner le tout, le poison qui se rependait dans son organisme le paralysait petit à petit. Il en était sûr, c'était la fin.

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée de la pyramide, Liara sondait les murs à la recherche d'informations sur les éventuels pièges qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Le couloir était étroit et en pente, ce qui ne facilitait pas leurs déplacements.

\- Eh bien, souffla Liara, Kheops regorge de nombreux secrets. Mise à part la disparition de Kaidan, je suis très excitée à l'idée de ce que l'on va découvrir à l'intérieur de ses murs.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste que vous Liara, répondit Garrus. Il fait sombre, le sol est glissant et j'ai l'impression que les murs se resserrent à mesure que nous avançons.

\- Ce sentiment, mon ami, répliqua Liara, s'appelle de la claustrophobie. De nombreux humains en souffrent mais je ne savais pas que les Turien pouvaient aussi en souffrir.

\- Shepard, demanda Garrus, vous pensez que l'on va le retrouver ?

\- Sûrement. Il ne peut en être autrement, dit-elle. Regardez ! Là ! Le chemin se sépare en deux tunnels. Liara, c'est vous qui connaissez le mieux cet endroit, par où devons-nous aller ?

\- Eh bien, réfléchit-elle. Si nous continuons à descendre, nous arriverons dans une chambre souterraine. Si nous prenons le chemin qui monte, on se rapprochera de la chambre du roi. Maintenant, la question est de savoir où pourraient se trouver les renseignements que nous cherchons.

\- Et Petrovski ! répliqua Shepard. Y'a pas un truc qui vous chiffonne ? Liara, vous nous avez dit qu'il y avait des pièges et pourtant, il n'y a aucun cadavre. Où se trouvent ses hommes de main ? Nous savons qu'ils sont passés par ici, c'est la seule entrée, mais dans ce cas, où sont-ils ? C'est étrange, c'est comme s'ils étaient venus ici mais pas en marchant.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites Shepard, il n'y a que nos traces de pas, affirma Garrus en éclairant le sol devant elle.

\- Et merde ! ragea Shepard en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur. Ils ont une sacré longueur d'avance sur nous.

\- Doucement, répliqua Liara. Le plafond va s'effondrer sur nous sinon !

Un grondement monta soudain de la chambre souterraine situé en contrebas, accompagné d'un nuage de poussière.

\- Shepard, demanda Garrus, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cela vienne de moi, si vous voulez tout savoir.

\- On n'a plus le choix, vite, tous vers la chambre du roi ! hurla Liara.

Ils fermèrent la visière de leur casque en vitesse, tout en courant dans la direction qu'avait indiqué Liara. Autant la pente qui les avait menés ici était raide et glissante, autant ce chemin montait à pic. Ils durent s'arrêter au bout de 500 m, à bout de souffle. Haletants, ils retirèrent leur casque et regardèrent derrière eux mais ne virent rien. La chose qui était responsable de ce vacarme ne les avait visiblement pas suivis.

\- Pff, qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Garrus, haletant.

\- Je ne sais pas, lâcha Liara. Mais on l'a échappé belle. La densité de ce nuage aurait pu nous asphyxier dans un espace aussi réduit.

\- Et si c'était une explosion ? Peut-être que Petrovsky et son équipe ne sont pas aussi loin que nous le pensions et qu'ils ont dynamité la porte de la chambre souterraine, avança Shepard.

\- Dans ce cas, répliqua Garrus, ils ont dû être sévèrement touchés par l'explosion, vu le nuage de poussière que cela a provoqué !

\- Pas forcément, répondit Liara. Il aura sûrement trouvé un moyen de se mettre à l'abri avec ses hommes.

\- Il y a une autre hypothèse, renchérit Shepard.

Devant le regard dubitatif de son équipe, elle expliqua sa théorie.

\- Et si c'était autre chose qu'une explosion ?

\- A quoi vous pensez ? interrogea Liara.

\- A une créature que nous ou Petrovsky aurions réveillé. Un gardien, par exemple.

\- Comme celui que l'on a affronté sous la mer ? demanda Liara.

\- Exactement, dit Shepard.

\- Super, avança Garrus. J'en ai encore jamais vu, moi. Attendez, hésita-t–il avant de poursuivre, c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

\- Eh bien, hésita Liara. Il est là pour monter la garde, alors, s'il est réveillé, ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne chose pour nous. Il ne fait pas de distinction entre les individus qui violent l'entrée de son temple.

\- Et merde ! lâcha Garrus. Et Kaidan qui n'est pas là.

\- Shepard, demanda timidement Liara, vous êtes sûre qu'il va bien ?

\- Liara, on ne parle pas d'un débutant là, mais bien d'un soldat de l'Alliance. Et l'un des meilleurs qui plus est.

\- Shepard a raison, continua Garrus. Il nous rejoindra bientôt. Il trouvera une solution.

La vue de Kaidan baissait de plus en plus. L'ombre qu'il distinguait n'était certes plus qu'un point sombre au milieu de son champ de vision mais un point tout de même qui continuait à avancer. – Il y a quelqu'un ? interrogea-t-il. Je vous entends mais je ne peux pas vous voir. Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je suis blessé, aidez-moi. La créature était maintenant à deux pas de lui et il pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration. Bizarrement, elle ne bougeait plus, comme si elle prenait son temps pour observer sa proie de près, maintenant que celle-ci était devenue inoffensive. Kaidan commença à paniquer. Il savait que les bêtes sentent la peur mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il sentit la sueur descendre doucement dans son dos, son souffle s'accéléra et son corps se raidit. La peur et le poison auraient bientôt raison de lui, il le savait. Et pourtant, la bête n'attaquait toujours pas, rendant ce moment encore plus angoissant. Elle jouait avec lui, comme un chat avec une souris.

\- Kaidan ! hurla Shepard. Lève-toi !

\- Shepard ? s'interrogea-t-il. C'est toi ? Voilà…que j'ai…des…hallucinations, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Je suis la partie encore consciente de ton esprit. Bats-toi ! Le poison aura bientôt atteint ton cœur !

\- Co…comment ? Je…ne…peux… plus…respirer…, haleta-t-il. Shepard ? She…pard ?

\- Vous allez mourir, dit soudain une voix venue d'outre-tombe.

\- Je …quoi ?

\- Sans antidote, reprit la voix, vous mourrez. Vos forces commencent à vous abandonner, vous n'y voyait plus rien. Cependant, je vous ai bien observé et vous semblez sincère, pas comme ces individus qui se font appeler Cerberus et qui pillent allégrement le sanctuaire de mes maîtres. Pour cette raison, je vais vous donner une chance de vous en sortir. Répondez honnêtement à ma question et je vous sauverai. Jouez-vous de moi et ce tombeau sera votre tombeau !

\- D'a…d'accord, haleta Kaidan. Que…voulez-vous…savoir ?

\- Ce que vous faites là, reprit la voix. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Que cherchez-vous ?

\- Je…, commença Kaidan, et il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il remarqua immédiatement que sa vision était revenue et qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre. –Exactement comme pour Liara, murmura-t-il. Il était allongé sur ce qui semblait être une table d'examen, et la lumière lui fit plisser les yeux. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, pour avoir une vision d'ensemble et tenta de s'asseoir. Il y parvint, non sans mal, son corps étant encore endolorit. L'endroit était désert et lumineux. Mise à part la table sur laquelle il était assis, le reste de la pièce était vide. Les murs étaient blancs, avec dans l'un d'entre eux une encoche assez grande pour y placer quelque chose. Intrigué par ce trou, Kaidan se leva doucement et décida d'aller voir de plus près de quoi il retournait. L'échancrure était juste assez grande pour contenir une main et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il y glissa la sienne. A sa grande surprise, un panneau se souleva, laissant entrevoir un spectacle pour le moins étonnant. Devant lui, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, sous le vaisseau, parce qu'il ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau spatial, la Terre se déployait dans toute sa splendeur. Il en eut le souffle coupé. – Mais je suis où, là ? Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, il murmura :

\- Mon équipe, comment je vais faire pour retrouver mon équipe ?

Il se trouvait désormais à des milliers de kilomètres de la grande pyramide et de Shepard, à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau dont il ne savait rien, sans armes et sans possibilité de demander de l'aide. Cette fois il en était certain, il était dans de beaux draps.


	4. Chapter 4 : De mystérieux artéfacts

Chapitre 4 :

Oleg Petrovsky était un homme prudent. Après la perte d'Oméga suite à son incarcération et son retour impossible sur la station après son évasion, il avait dû trouver un autre point de chute pour gérer ses affaires. Lors de la dernière bataille, celle où l'Homme Trouble avait péri, il se trouvait déjà en sécurité, à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous la surface, au cœur du Mont Weather, une base militaire américaine abandonnée pendant la guerre du premier contact. Les zombis des Moissonneurs avait mis à sac l'endroit où il était retenu prisonnier plusieurs mois avant et c'est ainsi qu'il avait pu s'échapper, au nez et à la barbe de tous, profitant de la panique générale pour mettre les voiles. Il n'avait eu aucun mal par la suite à pirater les serveurs de l'Alliance et a trouver son nouvel eldorado. Chef auto-proclamé de Cerberus à la mort de l'Homme Trouble, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à retrouver les membres éparpillés à travers toute la planète et à les rassembler sous sa nouvelle bannière.

En tant qu'ancien général, il connaissait les ruses qu'il fallait parfois employer pour arriver à ses fins, comme lorsqu'il avait repris Oméga à la Reine Pirate. Aussi, lorsqu'il reçut le message d'Aria, qui lui proposait une alliance, il en conclut immédiatement que ce devait être un piège. Il écouta cependant le message plusieurs fois, afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien comprit sa demande. Et après de longues minutes de réflexion, il fit venir l'un de ses hommes de main. Celui-ci, un ancien soldat de l'Alliance ayant servi sous les ordres d'Anderson, se présenta devant lui, une main sur la tempe en guise de salut.

\- Repos soldat !

\- Bien, Monsieur !

\- Dis-moi, lorsque tu servais dans les rangs d'Anderson, tu as dû entendre parler de la reine pirate, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et de la cuisante défaite que vous lui avait infligée ? Oui, Monsieur !

\- Bien. Figure toi qu'elle vient de m'envoyer un message dans lequel elle me demande de m'allier à elle, pour combattre Shepard.

\- Shepard ? C'est du suicide Monsieur ! Elle n'a fait que vous arrêter la dernière fois et vous a laissé la vie sauve. Qui sait ce qu'elle fera si la situation se représente à nouveau !

\- Oui, je sais, tu as sûrement raison. Cependant, je me dis que si Aria est de notre côté, cette fois, elle pourrait ne pas avoir autant de chance. Et puis, une fois Shepard éliminée, il ne restera qu'elle à détruire. Ne dit-on pas, l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami ?

\- Certes, Monsieur !

\- Bien, je lui répondrai plus tard. Du nouveau sur la pyramide ? Heureusement que nous avions ce… comment l'appelle nos scientifiques déjà ? L'Ansible de Clonage Quantique ?

\- Oui, heureusement. Sans ce téléporteur, nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Mais non, rien de nouveau. Les scientifiques ne savent pas ce qui a pu provoquer cette explosion.

\- Bon. Tu peux disposer. Amène-moi le docteur Caitlin immédiatement. Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Bien, Monsieur !

Petrovski entendit la porte se refermer, puis quelques minutes plus tard se rouvrir. Le Docteur Caitlin entra dans la pièce puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'était une grande et belle femme, d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui se déployaient en cascade de part et d'autre de son visage. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur semblaient transpercer votre regard. Pour finir, de petites lunettes rondes venaient sublimer davantage ce visage déjà si parfait. Elle portait, comme tout scientifique qui se respecte, une blouse blanche avec un badge agrafé sur la poitrine, où l'on pouvait y lire son nom et son grade. La photo n'était pas récente mais suffisait toutefois à l'identifier.

\- Ha, docteur ! Dites-moi que vous avez du nouveau !

Vous m'en voyez confuse, mais non, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore découvert à qui ou à quoi nous avions affaire. Nous sommes sûrs qu'il ne s'agit ni des Prothéens ni des Léviathans. Mais nous ne savons rien de plus, si ce n'est que les pyramides ne sont pas l'œuvre des Egyptiens, comme on a toujours voulu nous le faire croire.

\- Je vois. Peut-être qu'Aria sait quelque chose et qu'il serait bon de prendre contact avec elle. Et pour ce téléporteur, l'ACQ ? Vous savez comment il fonctionne ?

On planche dessus, Monsieur. Cependant, nous pensons que son activation est de deux sortes : volontaire ou accidentelle dans votre cas, comme lorsqu'il vous a emmené à l'intérieur de la pyramide, ou non volontaire, comme un mécanisme d'urgence ou un système de survie, qui vous a permis de sortir de cet endroit sans encombres. Dans tous les cas, il nous faut comprendre son fonctionnement pour l'utiliser de nouveau par la suite. Peut-être aurait-il été judicieux de demander une explication aux archéologues qui l'ont trouvé et à qui nous l'avons volé, avant de les tuer.

\- Attention mademoiselle. Vous êtes douée mais pas irremplaçable.

\- Pardon, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas dire que vous aviez agi sans réfléchir. C'est juste que c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir comment il fonctionne.

\- Bien. Et ce bout de tissu poussiéreux qu'on a trouvé dans la tente des archéologues? Celui avec toutes sortes de symboles bizarres ? Une idée de ce que cela signifie ?

\- Non monsieur. Ce qui est sûr, en revanche, c'est que ces écritures ne ressemblent à rien de connu. Ce ne sont pas des hiéroglyphes, ni du Prothéen, ni aucune autre langue morte ou vivante existante dans notre galaxie.

\- Bien. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Le docteur Caitlin quitta la pièce et Petrovski entreprit de répondre à Aria. Après mûre réflexion, il appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement du holo.

\- Aria T'loak, bonjour. Oleg Petrovski. J'ai bien reçu votre message et je pense qu'il serait en effet opportun de faire front commun contre cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Quand pourrons-nous nous rencontrer ? Il y a également quelque chose dont je souhaiterai vous parler. Fixez une date et nous parlerons business.

Il coupa le holo et l'envoya via un canal privé. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Un bruit le sortit de sa torpeur. Il tourna vivement la tête, dans un réflexe de survie, mais ne vit rien. Étrange, se dit-il, en reprenant sa position initiale. Il se trouvait à bord d'un vaisseau alien après tout, ce bruit faisait sûrement partie de l'appareil. Il en était là de ces réflexions, lorsque le même bruit se fit entendre. Et là, il sentit quelque chose. C'était subtil, certes, mais tout de même présent, comme cette sensation dans la pyramide.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en se retournant. Je ne vous vois pas mais je peux sentir votre présence. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Je ne suis peut-être pas armé mais je suis un humain biotique. En d'autres termes, je suis une arme à moi tout seul.

L'air sembla onduler dans un coin de la pièce, puis une forme apparut. Kaidan la reconnut instantanément pour en avoir déjà vu une, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, sous la mer. Il se demandait quand même ce qu'il faisait là. N'étaient-ils pas censés avoir quitté la Terre à la fin de leur dernière entrevue ?

\- Vous ! s'exclama Kaidan. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bonjour à vous également et de rien pour votre guérison.

\- Quoi ? Heu…merci, oui. Excusez-moi, je suis tellement surpris de me retrouver devant vous et sur ce vaisseau. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je vous croyez parti. Nous le pensions tous.

\- Beaucoup de questions et peu de temps pour y répondre. Nous étions partis, c'est vrai. Mais une alarme provenant de votre planète nous a obligé à revenir. Quelque chose de grave est sur le point de se produire. Et vous et votre équipe devaient l'en empêcher.

Kaidan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Eux, les Troriens, une race tellement avancée, demandait de l'aide à de « jeunes » humains ? C'était le monde à l'envers.

\- Et en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grande pyramide ?

\- Oui. Un groupe de personnes mal intentionnées s'est emparé d'objets très important pour nous. Un téléporteur et un parchemin. S'ils apprennent à les utiliser, alors tous les pièges que nous avons mis en place seront vains. Et ils pourront s'emparer du plus grand trésor de tout l'univers.

\- A ouais ? Rien que ça ? Le plus grand trésor de tout l'univers ? Et qu'est-ce donc que ce fabuleux trésor ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Le gardien que vous avez rencontré vous a laissé la vie sauve. Heureusement pour vous, lors de notre dernière rencontre, une infime trace de talion, une particule contenue dans notre bulle sous-marine s'est accroché à votre structure moléculaire, ce qui vous a permis de passer pour un des nôtres. Gravement blessé, nous vous avons téléporté jusqu'ici.

\- Mais comment saviez-vous que j'étais blessé et dans quel endroit de la pyramide me trouver ?

\- Nous avons des yeux dans tous les endroits que nous avons construits. Il faut bien que nous protégions nos créations. Nous avons également vu la femme qui vous sert de chef avec deux autres personnes quitter la pyramide rapidement.

\- Shepard ! Donc, elle va bien. C'est déjà ça. J'avais peur que les hommes de Petrovski les aient intercepté.

\- Les hommes en questions ont utilisé le téléporteur pour sortir de la pyramide. Je ne sais comment ils ont réussi à l'activer, mais cela devait être accidentel, autrement ils seraient déjà là.

\- Quoi ? Votre téléporteur peut leur permettre de rejoindre votre vaisseau ?

\- Oui, mais il est sécurisé. Ils ont dû activer le mode d'urgence sans s'en apercevoir. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous. Il faut que vous récupériez ces objets. Il en va de la sécurité de l'univers.

\- Heu, soit. Mais comment je fais, moi, pour retourner sur terre ?

\- Je vais vous aider. Pour l'heure, prenez ceci, lui dit-il en lui tendant un petit appareil qui ressemblait fort à un ocarina. C'est un appareil de téléportation. Il vous permettra d'aller là où bon vous semble. Mais n'en abusez pas. Il vous servira également pour revenir sur ce vaisseau. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et tous deux quittèrent la pièce. Le couloir du vaisseau ne comportait que quelques écoutilles, çà et là, et le mur était recouvert d'une texture phosphorescente. Aucune fioriture n'était apparente. Ni inscriptions, ni dessins, rien qui puisse indiquer dans quel endroit du vaisseau l'on se trouvait. Le Trorien paraissait flotter au-dessus du sol, mais sa longue robe lui masquant les pieds, Kaidan n'aurait pu l'affirmer. D'ailleurs, se demanda-t-il pour lui-même, est-ce qu'ils avaient même des pieds ?. Après tout, il ne les avait jamais vu sans leur tunique. Il chassa rapidement cette idée idiote pour se reconcentrer sur son hôte. Comme lors de leur précédente rencontre, c'était sa taille qui l'impressionnait le plus. Mesurant plus de deux mètres, au bas mot, il possédait quatre doigts à chaque main. Il semblait d'une maigreur extrême, drapé comme il était dans sa robe foncée. Son capuchon jetait une ombre sur son visage, en dissimulant une grande partie. Seul les yeux étaient visibles distinctement et ceux-ci paraissaient plus larges que d'ordinaire. Mis à part ce détail, son allure lui faisait penser à un moine des temps anciens. Soudain, lui vint une question, toute bête, certes, et il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. De quel genre était son espèce ? Les Asari étaient une espèce féminine, les Turiens, les Humains, les Galariens, pour ne citer qu'eux, étaient soit féminin, soit masculin. Mais les Troriens ? Qu'étaient-ils ? Il regarda attentivement l'être qui le précédait et en vint à la conclusion que peut-être, son espèce était principalement masculine. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'était ni l'une ni l'autre, ou les deux, comme les escargots. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas son guide s'arrêter et le percuta quelque peu.

\- Vous voyez cette colonne de lumière, au centre de la pièce ?

\- Oui.

\- Mettez-vous en son centre. Visualisez l'endroit où vous voulez vous rendre et elle vous y emmènera.

\- Heu, d'accord !

Il se dirigea vers la source de lumière, mais arrivé devant, marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il regarda en arrière et vit son hôte lui faire un signe de tête. Il avala sa salive, ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas en avant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter d'une falaise. Mais rien. Pas de sensation de chute, de vitesse, rien de tout ça. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était à l'intérieur de la colonne. Tout autour de lui n'était qu'énergie pure. Il distinguait encore l'endroit d'où il venait, mais celui-ci était flou. Comme dans un rêve. Alors, il fit ce que lui avait dit le Trorien, ferma de nouveau les yeux et visualisa Shepard et le Normandy.

Un bruit le sortit de sa bulle. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut stupéfait, pas autant que ces coéquipiers, d'être de retour sur son vaisseau. Il regarda son poing qu'il tenait fermé depuis son départ, puis, l'ouvrant lentement, leur dévoila le mystérieux appareil.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques heures plus tôt. A l'intérieur de la pyramide, Shepard, Garrus et Liara se mirent à courir. Un calme relatif était revenu mais cette secousse ne leur indiquait rien qui vaille. Le mako se tenait près du campement à environ 700 m de l'entrée de la pyramide. Shepard arriva la première à la sortie et recula vivement lorsqu'une balle lui effleura la joue. Merde, se dit-elle, encore une nouvelle cicatrice ! Tous les trois se plaquèrent contre le mur et Shepard pianota sur son omnitech afin d'envoyer une tourelle de défense faire un peu de ménage. La panique ayant gagné les assaillants se trouvant à l'extérieur, Garrus en profita pour regarder dehors.

Ils sont des dizaines ! Enfin, un peu moins chaque seconde, vu l'efficacité de votre engin, dit-il en ricanant.

\- Cerberus ? supposa Liara

\- Cela m'en a tout l'air, dit Shepard, qui en profita également pour jeter un œil sur le champ de bataille.

\- Shepard ? Vous m'entendez ? Répondez ! fit une voix venant de l'omnitech du commandant.

\- Joker ? C'est vous ? C'est quoi ce bordel putain ?

\- Ha, commandant. Content de vous entendre. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir. Il y a environ cinq minutes, des hommes sont apparus comme par enchantement au milieu du site de fouille. L'un d'eux tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Un homme, leur chef probablement, a fait signe à l'un de ses hommes et une navette est arrivée sur leur position dans les secondes qui ont suivis. On était en mode camouflage donc ils ne nous ont pas repéré. Ils ont embarqué ce truc et on fait descendre des gars armés pour faciliter leur retraite.

\- Mais vous êtes où, là ? hurla Shepard, pour couvrir le bruit de la fusillade.

\- Tout près, toujours en mode furtif. On attend que ça se calme pour venir vous récupérer.

\- Vous inquiétez pas Joker, s'exclama Garrus. On a presque fini de faire le ménage ! Liara, prête pour un dernier coup ?

\- Et comment ! dit la jeune Asari avant d'envoyer une puissante onde de choc qui finit de tailler en pièce ces pauvres soldats.

\- Beau travail, vous deux ! dit Shepard. Joker ? C'est bon, vous pouvez poser le Normandy ! Et demandez à l'Alliance de venir faire le ménage. Tout ce sang sur le sable, ça fait tâche !

\- Entendu, commandant. Normandy en approche.

L'escouade de Shepard sortit de la pyramide et regarda le vaisseau atterrir avant de courir vers lui. La porte de la soute s'ouvrit et tous purent regagner son intérieur. Cortez alla récupérer le Mako stationné à quelques mètres de là, puis le Normandy put de nouveau prendre son envol.

Kaidan se tenait au milieu du réfectoire, là où il était apparu quelques secondes auparavant. Les quelques officiers qui étaient en train de déjeuner avaient tous la bouche ouverte, leur fourchette à la main. Il tenait dans sa main ouverte un petit objet ovale, lisse et de couleur sombre. Nul n'aurait su dire de quelle matière il était fait. La rumeur commença à enfler que le lieutenant-colonel était revenu. Liara quitta sa cabine, bientôt rejointe par Garrus, qui se trouvait au fond du couloir dans la salle des batteries principales. Le docteur Chakwas, quant à elle, arriva avec sa trousse de secours, juste au cas où.

Kaidan regardait autour de lui, se demandant encore si tout cela était bien réel. Soudain, il perdit l'équilibre et dû mettre un genou à terre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il posa une de ses mains sur son front comme pour apaiser son malaise, et de l'autre, posa l'objet qu'il tenait par terre. Immédiatement, deux officiers l'aidèrent à se relever et le conduisirent à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Chakwas les suivit.

Liara et Garrus se regardèrent, se demandant mutuellement ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il pointa alors l'objet du doigt, et les yeux de Liara semblèrent s'illuminer. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Elle courut le ramasser pour pouvoir l'étudier dans sa cabine. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Où est Shepard ? demanda-t-elle. Je pensais qu'elle serait la première à arriver sur les lieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Mais c'est curieux, en effet. Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi ? lui demanda-t-il en pointant l'objet du doigt.

\- Je ne sais pas. Kaidan pourra sûrement nous en dire plus. Mais en attendant, je vais voir ce que je peux en faire.

\- Oui, et bien moi, je vais voir si je peux trouver Shepard.

Tous deux se séparèrent et Liara entra dans sa cabine. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et appuya sur l'intercom.

\- Javik ? Vous avez une minute ?

\- (Quelques secondes plus tard) Oui Liara ? Que puis-je faire pour vous êtes agréable ?

\- Kaidan est réapparut avec un objet assez étran…

\- … Quoi ? Kaidan est revenu ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu ? s'exclama-t-il en lui coupant la parole. Où est-il ?

\- Heu, à l'infirmerie, pour le moment. Mais il faut que je vous parle de ce qu'il a ramené.

\- Soit. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- C'est un objet ancien, de forme ovale et de couleur sombre. Il est lisse au toucher et il tient dans la main. En fait, on dirait un galet, comme il y en a près de l'eau.

\- Etrange. Je n'ai jamais rien vu, ni entendu parler de quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à cette description.

\- Javik, vous pourriez venir voir ?

\- Bien sûr Liara. J'arrive tout de suite.

Garrus quitta Liara et se dirigea vers le pont supérieur, là se trouvait la passerelle. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il remarqua que Shepard n'était pas à son poste habituel, devant la carte interstellaire. Mais il eut beau balayer l'endroit du regard, il ne la vit nulle part. Voyant qu'il cherchait quelqu'un, l'officier Traynor quitta sa console pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Heu, oui, Shepard. Je pensais qu'elle serait venue rapidement après le retour d'Alenko.

\- Quoi ? Le lieutenant-colonel est revenu ?

\- C'est moi ou les communications passent mal aujourd'hui ?

\- Désolée. On a eu une panne des systèmes de communications et personne n'est venu ici depuis plusieurs heures. Cela n'a duré qu'une minute mais on ne sait toujours pas ce qui a bien pu la provoquer.

\- Alenko.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la faute à Kaidan. Ça correspond au moment où il est apparu dans le mess. Où est Shepard ? Elle doit savoir qu'il est revenu.

\- Heu, bien sûr, oui. Elle s'entretient avec l'Amiral Hackett dans la salle de visio- conférence.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et retourna devant sa console. Garrus, quant à lui, se dirigea vers le centre de commandement où se trouvait la salle de visio. Comme le lui avait annoncé Traynor, elle était en effet en grande conversation avec l'amiral.

\- …comprendre ce qui s'est passé !

\- Bien sûr Amiral. Petrosky s'est emparé de quelque chose, et il faut qu'on sache de quoi il s'agit.

\- Oui. Une nouvelle arme, dans des mains aussi mal intentionnées pourrait voir revenir la guerre. Et aucun d'entre nous ne veut cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum, hum, fit Garrus en se raclant la gorge. Si je puis me permettre de vous interrompre, je ne crois pas que ce soit une arme.

\- Ha ? Et, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda l'amiral à Garrus.

\- Kaidan.

\- Kaidan ? fit Shepard dubitative. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? On ne sait même pas où il se trouve en ce moment…

\- …A l'infirmerie !

\- Oui, il peut être n'importe où !

\- Non, mais il est réellement à l'infirmerie.

\- Hein ? Mais comment ?

\- Shepard, demanda l'amiral Hackett. Allez voir de quoi il retourne, et tenez moi au courant. Hackett, terminé.

\- Shepard, venez avec moi. Kaidan est revenu. Et il avait le même appareil dans la main que celui qu'a volé Petrovsky !

\- Je vous suis !

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au niveau des quartiers d'habitation. De là, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, où le docteur Chakwas était en train d'examiner le lieutenant-colonel.

\- Kaidan ! s'exclama Shepard en s'approchant de lui. Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur. On était tous mort d'inquiétude. Mais où étais-tu ? Tu as disparu si soudainement !

\- Content de vous revoir aussi ! dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Surtout que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir revenir ! C'est que j'ai failli mourir vous savez !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il exagère, comme d'habitude, ironisa Garrus. On sait tous que vous êtes increvable !

\- Et pourtant, reprit le docteur Chakwas. Ses analyses montrent un taux élevé de poison dans les tissus. Ils montrent également une substance qui a eu pour effet de stopper la toxine.

\- C'est exact, docteur ! Les Troriens m'ont sauvé la vie. Nous leur sommes donc redevables.

\- Les Troriens, répéta Shepard pour elle-même. Je croyais qu'ils étaient partis pour de bon.

\- Un signal les a alerté qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la pyramide, leur expliqua Kaidan. Alors ils sont venus voir.

\- Logique, dit Garrus. Et l'objet que vous aviez dans la main, il sert à quoi ? questionna t-il.

\- C'est un téléporteur. Il peut nous amener où l'on veut. Il fonctionne par la pensée. Les hommes de Petrovsky ou Petrovsky lui-même, l'ont activé par accident. Ils ont dû le voler aux archéologues.

\- C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont échappés de la pyramide ! dit Shepard.

\- Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais on fait quoi concrètement ? questionna Garrus. On ne peut pas décemment leur laisser le téléporteur ! Ce serait trop dangereux !

\- En effet, acquiesça Shepard. Il nous faut le récupérer !

\- Chouette, dit Garrus. Il va y avoir de la baston !

\- Docteur, Kaidan est prêt à reprendre du service ? demanda Shepard.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Mais qu'il se ménage tout de même !

\- Merci docteur, dit Kaidan. Je ferai attention à ne pas me mettre dans le pétrin cette fois.

\- Allez, tout le monde, déclara Shepard. En salle de conférence. On a une bataille à préparer.

\- Oui, chef ! répondirent Garrus et Kaidan d'une même voix.

Liara se tenait devant sa console. Elle cherchait des informations dans sa base de données et ses recherches, sur la présence des Troriens en Egypte à l'époque de la construction des pyramides, mais cela ne donnait rien. Les Egyptiens vénéraient bien des dieux, comme son peuple vénérait la déesse Atamé, mais ceux-là ne ressemblaient en rien aux Troriens, contrairement à leur déesse qui ressemblait à un Prothéen. Mais peut être que cela venait du fait de leur nature propre ? Ils aimaient diriger les races moins avancées et ne s'en cachaient pas. Elle en était là de ces réflexions lorsque Javik arriva.

\- Entrez Javik ! Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'aimerai m'entretenir de quelque chose avec vous.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- J'essaie de comprendre l'implication des Troriens dans le développement de la civilisation humaine.

\- Ha, je pensais que vous vouliez me parler de cet objet qu'a ramené Kaidan.

\- Oui, aussi. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue. Lorsque votre peuple nous a aidé à évoluer sur Thessia, il est resté des preuves de votre passage, comme les statues par exemple ou certains documents écrits dans votre langue. Je ne trouve rien d'identique sur Terre. Rien ne laisse penser que les Troriens ont un jour aidé les humains.

\- Et ces inscriptions étranges sur les murs de la pyramide ?

\- Des hiéroglyphes et…oui, dit-elle le regard brillant, ces symboles étranges ! Du trorien, sans nul doute.

\- Les Troriens ne voulaient pas être découverts, ils n'ont donc pas dû crier haut et fort qu'ils étaient là. Mais toute civilisation laisse des traces, même sous forme de mythe.

\- Comme les Moissonneurs. Ils n'étaient qu'un mythe avant Saren et Sovereign, pensa Liara à haute voix.

\- Voyez de ce côté-là. Il doit bien exister des légendes dans ce monde. Nous les avons trouvé sous l'eau, c'est peut être un point de départ. Après, en ce qui concerne les dieux que les humains vénéraient, peut-être qu'ils peuvent changer de forme. Qui sait, avec eux, tout est possible, ironisa Javik.

\- Et si nous changions de sujet ? Regardez cet objet, lui dit-elle en montrant du doigt le téléporteur.

\- C'est ce que tenait le lieutenant lors de son retour ?

\- Exactement. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien. Désolé. Lorsque mon peuple à évolué sur ma planète d'origine, il ne restait déjà presque plus rien des vestiges de la civilisation précédente. Il s'était quand même écoulé des milliers d'années et les Moissonneurs n'avaient pas fait dans le détail lors de leur précédent passage. Nous ne sommes pas partis de zéro, mais quand même.

\- Bon. Nous devrons trouver seuls les réponses à nos questions. Au moins, Kaidan sait le faire fonctionner.

\- Et si nous allions le voir ? Je suis curieux.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'infirmerie, Liara et Javik furent surpris de voir en sortir Shepard, Kaidan et Garrus. Ces derniers leur expliquèrent la situation et tous se rendirent en salle de débriefing.

\- Traynor, demanda Shepard après avoir activé son omnitech, faites monter tout le monde s'il vous plaît.

\- A vos ordres commandant.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria T'Locke se prélassait dans son bain lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. N'aimant pas être dérangée, elle pensa un instant à renvoyer ce cloporte qui osait l'importuner pendant son moment de détente puis se ravisa. Elle voulait d'abord entendre ce qu'il avait à dire avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Entrez !, dit-elle. Son homme de main et second, Krank, entrouvrit la porte, juste assez pour pouvoir parler à sa maîtresse sans pour autant la voir.

\- Chef, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous venons de recevoir un message de Petrovsky.

La reine pirate se redressa. Après tout ce temps, ce dernier daignait enfin lui répondre. Attendez-moi dans mes quartiers. J'arrive dans une minute, lui dit-elle. Elle prit la serviette posée près de la baignoire, l'enroula autour d'elle et sortit de l'eau. Elle s'habilla rapidement puis se dirigea vers sa salle de réunion où l'attendait son second. Il faisait sombre, le faible éclairage ne permettant pas de distinguer tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle reconnut cependant l'immense silhouette de Krank, postée près d'un siège. Il la salua lors de son entrée et ne prit place qu'une fois Aria installée. Il appuya alors sur un bouton et l'hologramme de Petrovsky apparut au centre de la table. Son message raisonna dans toute la pièce.

\- Aria T'loak, bonjour. Oleg Petrovsky. J'ai bien reçu votre message et je pense qu'il serait en effet opportun de faire front commun contre cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Quand pourrons-nous nous rencontrer ? Il y a également quelque chose dont je souhaiterai vous parler. Fixez une date et nous parlerons business.

Une fois le message terminé, le holo s'éteignit et la pénombre revint dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes de silence, Aria prit la parole.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Il accepte de me rencontrer. Maintenant, essayons de trouver un terrain neutre, histoire qu'il n'essaie pas de m'entuber. Krank, tu viendras avec moi. Il me faudra quelqu'un pour couvrir mes arrières au cas où.

\- Bien chef. Quand voulez-vous le rencontrer ?

\- Eh bien, reprit-elle. Il n'habite pas la porte à côté. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. Notre navette est-elle opérationnelle ?

\- Oui, madame. Les hommes viennent de finir son entretien. Nous pouvons la prendre dès maintenant, répondit le krogan.

\- Vu l'heure qu'il est, j'attendrai demain. En attendant, va me faire à manger. Et un truc bon, pour une fois, dit-elle pour elle-même plus que pour son homme de main. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé ici.

\- Bien madame.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Aria appuya sur le bouton de l'intercom et appela Pitney For. La ligne grésilla un moment puis le petit Volus apparut.

\- Aria ? bégaya-t-il. Que me vaut cet honneur ? Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais.

\- Du calme, lâcha-t-elle prestement. J'ai besoin de joindre Petrovsky de toute urgence. Tu peux me trouver ses données personnelles ?

\- Heu, bégaya-t-il, oui je peux vous les trouver. Il vous les faut pour quand ?

\- Le plus vite possible. Et si ça peut t'aider à chercher plus vite, je veux bien te payer 1000 crédits.

\- Vous m'en devez beaucoup plus, dit-il dans ses dents.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, lâcha-t-elle

\- Je disais, bien sûr, Aria. Vous êtes si généreuse, comment ne pas vous rendre service rapidement ? déclara-t-il. L'espace d'un instant, il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel elle entendit le cliquetis des touches sur un clavier, puis la respiration sifflante du Volus se fit de nouveau entendre. J'ai trouvé, déclara-t-il. Je vous les envoie tout de suite.

\- Merci. Ce sera tout, dit-elle en coupant net à la conversation.

Elle entra les coordonnées dans sa console et après un blanc de quelques secondes, l'hologramme de Petrovsky apparut enfin.

\- Qui ose me déranger ainsi ? hurla-t-il, avant de se rendre compte à qui il avait affaire. Aria ? Co…comment vous avez…

\- Assez de bavardage, lui répondit-elle d'un geste de la main. Vous vouliez me voir et bien c'est le cas.

\- Je pensais plutôt à un entretien en face à face.

\- Pour cela il aurait fallu me donner des coordonnées géographiques, dit-elle passablement énervée. Bon, reprit-elle plus calmement. Il nous faut un endroit neutre et vous devrez venir seul.

\- Vous me croyez donc si naïf ? Ça pourrait être un piège ! Après tout, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour me voir, soi-disant pour combattre Shepard à vos côtés. Mais peut être que tout ceci n'était qu'un prétexte fallacieux pour pouvoir vous venger, dit-il calmement.

\- Soit, dit-elle. Vous avez raison. Je vous tends peut être un piège. Mais pour le savoir, il faudrait qu'on se rencontre. Après tout, peut-être suis-je honnête avec vous. Imaginez si nous mettions nos forces en commun pour vaincre une ennemie commune ?, lâcha-t-elle. Et puis, il me semble, à en croire votre message, que vous vouliez aussi me demander quelque chose. Ce serait donnant donnant, comme vous dites ici. Alors Petrovsky, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous prenez le risque ?

Oleg Petrovsky réfléchit une seconde afin de peser le pour et le contre. Il devait bien admettre, qu'à eux deux, ils seraient plus fort et que si l'envie lui prenait de le doubler, elle le paierait de sa vie. Même s'il n'était pas chose aisée de supprimer une Asari aussi puissante que la reine pirate. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était joueur et accepterait ce défi.

\- C'est d'accord. Je vous envoie les coordonnées. L'endroit se situe dans le Dakota du Sud, au pied du mont Rushmore. Je vous attendrai demain après-midi. Ne soyez pas en retard. Et pas d'entourloupes, dit-il avant de couper net à la conversation.

Shepard faisait les cent pas. Tout le monde était présent à l'exception de James. Elle avait bien interrogé Liara à ce sujet, mais celle-ci n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle décida de commencer la réunion sans lui.

\- Bon, si je vous ai tous fait venir, c'est parce que nous avons des choses importantes à faire, commença Shepard. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le lieutenant-colonel Alenko nous a rejoint, grâce à un téléporteur. Ce serait une excellente découverte si Cerberus n'en possédait pas un également. Il va sans dire qu'il est extrêmement dangereux pour l'humanité et la galaxie toute entière qu'une telle organisation puisse se rendre où elle veut, quand elle le veut. Heureusement pour nous, pour le moment, ils ne savent pas l'utiliser. Mais il y a fort à parier que leurs scientifiques travaillent dessus sans relâche, nuit et jour. Et nous savons la pression que met Cerberus sur ses employés. Ce n'est donc qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne sachent l'utiliser. Il semblerait également, d'après les informations que lui ont donné les Trorien, qu'ils aient aussi dérobé un parchemin très ancien.

\- Shepard, commença Garrus. Vous ne songez tout de même pas à prendre d'assaut la base de Cerberus ? On ne sait même pas où elle se trouve.

\- Je peux la trouver. J'ai encore des informateurs efficaces, même si le réseau du Courtier n'est plus aussi étendue qu'avant, fit remarquer Liara.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lâcha James qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et Shepard lui lança un regard noir, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Du calme, Lola, j'ai une excellente raison d'être en retard, dit-il.

\- J'espère James. Et cette raison, c'est…, déclara-t-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- J'ai une taupe chez Cerberus. Elle peut nous fournir les plans de la base si je lui demande. Et sa localisation. J'étais justement en train de communiquer avec elle.

\- Je vois, dit Shepard. Je ne veux pas savoir comment ni pourquoi vous avez connaissance d'une taupe chez Cerberus mais je veux bien connaître son emplacement. Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Oui m'dam, répondit James calmement. Je vais la contacter de ce pas.

\- Très bien, lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers les autres. Il nous faut mettre en place un plan d'action. Connaître l'emplacement de la base constitue la première étape. La deuxième est de savoir comment on va s'infiltrer et qui participera à l'action.

Tous se regardaient pour savoir qui leur chef allait choisir. Il est vrai que par le passé, rare étaient les missions où ils avaient tous participé. Et cela créait toujours un malaise au sein de l'équipe.

\- Maintenant, le sujet qui fâche, ironisa Tali. Qui allez-vous prendre pour cette mission ?

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, avoua Shepard. Des volontaires ?

\- Et pourquoi pas un tirage au sort ? demanda Kaidan, non sans humour.

\- Attendons de voir ce que va nous dire James, et après on avisera, tenta timidement Tali. On ne connaît même pas la taille de la base. Si ça se trouve, on n'aura besoin de plus de trois personnes.

\- La voix de la sagesse, répondit Garrus. Vous en pensez quoi Shepard ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Attendons alors. Rompez ! leur dit-elle, avant que tous ne retournent vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

Le Centre des Opérations d'Urgence du Mont Weather, où se terrait Oleg Petrovsky se trouvait près d'une petite ville de Virginie, dans les montagnes bleues. Il avait été créé par l'armée au XXème siècle pour servir de refuge aux membres du gouvernement en cas de catastrophe, dans le cadre du plan de continuité des opérations et avait notamment servi lors des attentats du 11 septembre 2001. Depuis, il n'avait été utilisé qu'en de rares occasions, comme pendant la guerre du premier contact ou plus récemment, lors de l'invasion des Moissonneurs. Véritable forteresse de pierres et de roches, ce complexe ne possédait pas moins de sept niveaux, tous gardés par un commando armé de Cerberus. C'est à ce dernier niveau que se trouvait le bureau de leur chef. Petrovsky en sortit passablement énervé et c'est à peine s'il salua les gardes qui couvraient l'ascenseur en y entrant. A cause de Sa majesté Aria, il était obligé de se taper 2400 km dans la journée de demain. Ah, si on m'avait dit que ma journée se finirait comme ça, songea-t-il. Au vu de l'heure qu'il était, il se dirigea vers le sixième niveau, là où se trouvait son appartement. Il demanda aux cuisines de lui préparer son repas et alla prendre une douche. Il avait prévu de se coucher tôt pour affronter sereinement la journée de demain.

Le personnel scientifique de la base étant rentré chez lui au cinquième niveau et les laboratoires du troisième étaient plongés dans le noir. Les gardes postés à l'entrée de l'ascenseur discutaient tranquillement, tout en visionnant un holo sur leur omnitech. Absorbés par leurs occupations, ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette qui se faufilait de bureau en bureau afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Tel un chat, elle se déplaçait furtivement, longeant les murs pour ne pas se faire voir. Arrivée dans le quatrième bureau, et une fois certaine qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir, elle alluma un ordinateur et téléchargea des données. Une fois son méfait accomplie, elle l'éteignit. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de refaire le chemin dans le sens inverse, elle entendit quelque chose. L'un des gardes s'était mis en mouvement. Merde, se dit-elle, s'il vient par ici, je suis foutue. Parker va me le payer. Il m'avait assuré que les gardes ne faisaient pas de ronde, car trop sûrs d'eux. Enervée mais pas désespérée pour autant, elle se fit encore plus discrète. Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher, s'arrêter devant la porte du bureau puis repartir. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et pris une profonde inspiration. En sortant de sa cachette, elle fit rouler par mégarde une chaise, qui alla percuter une armoire métallique. Cela eut pour conséquence de faire revenir le garde et elle alla de nouveau se cacher sous la table.

\- Hé, t'as entendu ça ? demanda le type à son collègue, qui n'avait pas bougé de son poste.

\- De quel bruit tu parles ?

\- Ça venait de ce bureau ! Je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose de pas claire dans cette histoire, renchérit-il.

\- Peut-être un rat. J'en ai vu un l'autre jour, il grignotait les restes dans une des poubelles des cuisines.

\- Sérieux ? Et t'as rien dit ? Tu sais quels genres de maladies ça amènent les rats ? dit-il, profondément choqué.

Abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre, il retourna à son poste de surveillance afin de continuer cette discussion avec son collègue. Soulagée, elle fit en sorte, cette fois, de ne toucher à rien et c'est en longeant les murs qu'elle retourna dans le premier bureau. Elle ouvrit alors la trappe qui menait au conduit d'aération et s'y faufila, au nez et à la barbe des gardes, qui ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien.

Après avoir rampé un moment au milieu des poussières et des saletés, elle réapparut au cinquième niveau, dans la cuisine de son appartement. James, dit-elle en regardant la boîte qui contenait les données, tu vas être fier de moi. Elle la déposa dans un placard secret puis alla prendre une douche. Elle enverrait les données plus tard. Sa journée était enfin terminée.


End file.
